Secrets and Lies
by chilly47penguin
Summary: Humanized-this is how Private came to meet the Penguins in an organization called Z.E.R.O .What happens when the Penguins hunt Private down and try to bring him back to base, only to unmask hidden secrets for Private. But every cloud has a sliver lining, right? Will contain mention of abuse and torture in later chapters just so you know.
1. run

**Hi just a note to say sorry for some grammer and spelling as my word checker is gone a bit loopy!**

**Also I would love if you would review and I'm open to ideas or any mistakes I've made as I'm still learning and want to know if anyone likes it to see if I should carry on this story... anyway hope you enjoy**

Private was turning in his sleep breathless and sweat dripping from his forehead. He was having the same dream over and over again, well it was more memories then a dream.

**Privates dream**~~~~~

Private was walking home from a night at his friends and it was around 01:00 a.m . Private was 16 year old boy with long blond hair with bangs that covered his crystal clear blue eyes that people thought he was wearing contacts . He had a round face and perfect soft pink lips that matched the colour of his cheeks when he blushed. Private had black jeans, white short sleeve top with a black leather jacket and with white converse on his feet. He had butterflies in his stomach and was chewing his lip in fear as he wasn't meant to be out so late but he just lost track of time, so maybe they won't be so harsh on him or even notice. Private' s mind was clouded with thoughts, 'Maybe it won't be as bad as I think. Maybe they will send me to my room and won't hurt me, will they?' . Private' s mind was so zoned out he didn't realize that he was at the door of his house. He took a deep breath and grabbed the silver knob and opened the door. Private' s eyes widened as he tried to scream at the sight he saw but no sound came out.

There lay his parents on the floor with crimson red blood oozing from there chests and the sound of his parents ragged breathing. He quickly ran to them and his eyes looked like the ocean as tears never stopped coming out. "Mum, dad?!" he didn't mean for it to come out so high pitched. His parents looked up to him and his mother spoke first though her blood covered lips " Sweetie, you gotta listen to me"she gasped out in pain then continued " Z.E.R.O did this to us." . His eyes widened in confusion and opened his mouth to speak but his father cut in " Z.E.R.O is a organization that's our enemy. We want you to take them down and make them pay. They are evil gits and cold blooded killers, please _son_" the last word seemed almost forced out in a cold and bitter way. Private watched their life drain from them and then his mood suddenly changed from grief to anger."I promise you I will bring down Z.E.R.O to make sure they won't take innocent lives."

Private' s mother gave him a pen drive and was told it had every thing he needed to know before she fell limp and his father's eyes rolled back and his ragged breathing stopped. Private sat there in disbelief that there was such a horrid organization out there and he knew there and then he was the one to take out that evil in the world.

**End of dream**~~~~

He sat in his bed and wiped of the sweat on his forehead and turned his gaze on his clock, 04:34 a.m. He slid his legs out of bed on the cold wooden floor that felt nice after waking up hot and sweating. He stumbled in the dark to the bathroom and switched on the light to meet his reflection in the mirror. Sighing, he turned on the tap and cold water gushed out as he splashed his hot red face.

After drying his face he slid his hand through his damp blond locks as he looked around the main room. On the left was a small side table and further along was the bathroom door he just came out of. To the right was his bed in the far corner and a few draws with clothes in. In front was the kitchen as the flat he was in only had two rooms, bathroom and the main room which was used as a bedroom,lounge and kitchen that had one old run down oven and hob,a sink,few draws and a fridge that was past its time.

Ever since his parents have died he moved away from London to different towns and never stayed longer then six months as he never really liked to settle down, one because he wanted to do new things and adventures, two because he never really fit in or belonged anywhere, and three because he had a mission to do and that was bring down Z.E.R.O.

The pen drive his mother gave him was all the info about Z.E.R.O and all his parents knew about it,well almost all of it. Private looked down at the pen drive, it had been two years since his parents were murdered in his family home in London. He was now 18 and legally an adult but still from the two years since his parents death he hadn't change at all except he was about two inches taller.

Private ran down stairs in the building to the first floor to pick up his mail that was in a box in the wall along with the other residents' s mail boxes. He quickly unlocked his box and grabbed some junk mail that was either menus or leaflets and sighed and tossed them in the bin. He'd been hoping to get a letter from some guy named Dr Blowhole about some business Private wanted to discuss.

As Private walked down the hallway to get to his door he saw a yellow piece of paper on his door and as he got closer he read it with a raised eyebrow "You have 24 hours to leave the premises." Private had to read the note again to make sure he understood it. Private ran into his flat and grabbed a black back pack as he pondered 'I'm sure I played this week's rent.' he shook the thought out of his head as he just wanted to go and get out.

Smiling, he gave the lady at the desk his key and walked out the double doors with only a small back pack and walked under the pink and orange, dark sky as it was still early, around 05:07 a.m and most people were in bed.

As he was heading to the train station he noticed a man just a bit taller then him with a black suit on and his black hair styled in a amy buzz cut following him. Private hid the fact that he had noticed the man following him and carried on walking till he got to an ally and sprinted down it to be followed by the man running after him.

The man following Private grabbed a walkie talkie and spoke with a stern voice "Kowalski, the kid is on run and I think he's heading for you, over."the walkie talkie was static for a second be it buzzed into life " Aye aye Skipper, I have visual on the target, over and out.". Skipper suddenly stopped and headed back the way he came to head to the station as he wasn't used to these allay ways at all.

Private' s heart went into over drive as adrenalin sped through his body like lightning bolts as he knew that, that person was an agent of Z.E.R.O as last week he hacked their system and took all their plans and designs on their weapons and was planning on meeting Dr Blowhole so he could have the plans to build the weapons to destroy Z.E.R.O as what Privates heard Z.E.R.O has interfered with his life too but he never learned why. Private might be naive in this sort of business but he knew Dr Blowhole had probably did some things bad in his time but there's always time to change and if Blowhole is trying to get rid of evil he must mean good, right?

Leaping, Private went up the stairs of the station and ran to the the ticket machine. As he looked at the machine he realised it wasn't working and a puzzled expression came across his face but to be replaced but shock as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Private felt his mind shout to run but his body had a different idea and instead spun around to face a tall man.

The man towered Private and had curly brown hair with blue eyes that were covered by round simple glasses. He was wearing a station uniform and black polished shoes. "Hello kid, but the machine is not working so I'll be doing your ticket.". Private noticed the American ascent and felt suspicious that an American was in a little town in England. His thoughts were interrupted by the tall man as he asked where he wanted to go but something in the man's voice made Private' s body shiver. Private took a few steps back "Um...got to go!" and with that Private ran the others way to the exit but then saw the man from out side running through the doors as his eyes landed on Private.

"Kowalski give chase!" said man started to run after Private as Private ran down some stairs to the tunnels where the trains came and go. He could hear the heavy foot steps of one man following him, 'Wait where's the other one?' and just like the world herd his thoughts the man named Kowalski came down the steps on the other side of the tunnel Private was running in. 'Ow crap! These guys are good!' . He skidded to a halt between both men and walked backwards to hit something behind him but before he knew it he was grabbed by his t-shirt and lifted up to be eye to eye with another man.

This man that held Private had short black hair on the side then it turned into a mohawk, blue eyes and a long scar that went from under his left eye, across his lip and just under his chin that definitely made him more scary. He had tight black jeans and a black tank top that showed all his built up body and with out a doubt Private could tell he had more muscle then the other two. Private winced as the man lifted him higher and showed a disturbing smile, which was far from a smile in Privates mind.

"Eh, I ga the li'lle kid." the other men walked up and Private got to look a little closely at the man that was outside the station chasing him. He had blue eyes like the rest of the men and a smirk that was unsettling to Private. "Good work Rico, now put the brit in his sleep." and with out another word Private' s vision turned dark as he felt a hand chop into his neck.

"Kowalski report." said man got out his clipboard and pen and began to scribble down notes while looking up at the limp boy in Rico's arms. "Well people call him Private but real name unknown, he is 18 years of age and works at a cafe in town, well I'm guessing not anymore as he was about to leave, Skipper." . Kowalski looked up at Skipper to see a confused expression, " What?Nothing else? No history or records on him?" Kowalski shook his head and sighed " Sorry sir but we can't find a bloody thing on him.". Skipper stared at the boy's innocent face as his bangs seemed to fall perfectly on his face and couldn't help feeling warm inside,' What I can't be thinking these things, I need to get a grip!' then, he was suddenly woken from his deep thoughts by Rico " So wha do we do with h'm naw?" Rico stared at the kids eyes and back at Skipper. Skipper stood tall, put out his chest and plastered a smile on his face " We do as we planned for this mission." and quickly spun to walk for the exit while shouting to Kowalski to deal with the real station staff member that they knocked out a while ago.


	2. The sweet blackness of unconsciousness

**Hi, this chapter should be better in the form of my writing skills from help from Midnight the Black Fox so thanks! If I have done anything wrong or made mistakes please tell and I will change it if I can :)**

**Also I forgot in my last chapter to say " I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do"**

As three men walked out of the station with a kid in their arms, all of them couldn't stop thinking who this kid really was.

'Why he would take all the weapon ideas and plans? What history do we have with him?' Kowalski was brought back by Skipper' s voice rambling on how he hated being here for some stupid kid. While they walked to their black van, the British weather finally came. The clouds darkened and the heavens opened and every one except Private who was unable to, started moaning.

" Kowalski, you go and get the van while we will wait under the bus shelter, pronto." Skipper joined by Rico headed for the shelter as Kowalski jogged to the van a block away. When Kowalski unlocked the van and drove to his team there was hail stones outside coming down fast. After Rico hand cuffed Private to a pipe in the van at the back, he quickly got inside away from all the hail hitting his face. As they started to drive off, Kowalski reminded them they couldn't stay in a hotel as they are not meant to be seen by public, as well as the kid would probably shout for help.

"Wha about woods, Skippa." Rico waited for Skipper to reply but to be greeted by Kowalski' s response. Kowalski looked impressed by Rico as he agreed with him that the woods would be best, for the trees would provide shelter and camouflage.

Kowalski parked the van next to some trees, then followed the team out of the van after checking the kid was still out. After everyone was out, Skipper decided that they were going to have a training exercise so sent Rico to grab the stuff. Rico went to the van to grab bamboo sticks that were next to Private and pulled them away, turned around and walked to the others so they could begin training.

"That was close." Private sat up and continued to undo the handcuff before Rico came and grabbed the stuff. Luckily, Rico left the van door open, that made one less job Private had to deal with to get away from these people. After Private got the handcuff off as they were cheap ones, he slid out the van and saw the men were too busy with training to keep gard on him. 'Because I'm young, the must think I'm helpless' Private smirked at the men's carelessness as he went into stealth mode to go get his back pack. As he went to the front door he quietly opened the door and grabbed the bag without a sound, as he didn't want to be heard nor did he want to be caught. When Skipper, Rico and Kowalski were training, they heard the sound of someone running behind them and was to be met with the sight of the Brit running away.

" Butter milk biscuits, how did he get out?!" Skipper followed by the boys ran in pursuit after Private. Skipper muttered something about the boy's speed while Rico got out his tranquilizer as the boy was faster then a hare. Private heard the click of the gun, that was all he needed to hear for his legs to run full speed. Skipper smiled as the boy ran faster and gave a nod to Rico "Rico, he's all yours." Rico plastered a twisted smile at his leader's words as he aimed the tranquilizer to get the perfect shot.

"Ow dam it, those bloody bastards are gaining in!" Private kept on rambling on to himself till the sound of a bang followed by the feeling of a needle in his neck. Private kept on running for a few seconds before he fell on the ground and tried to get up, but the silent blackness was too over powering and fell unconscious. The men finally caught up and looked down on the boy with mud on his face. Slowly, Rico picked him up as Skipper said they're going to leave now, while keeping the kid unconscious on the trip.

All four men were in the van driving to a private runway where their ride would be. Rico was driving, Skipper was next to him, and Kowalski was in the back keeping gard on Private. The kid's head lay on Kowalski' s lap, still unconscious as that was Skipper' s orders. Rico was humming a tune, Skipper was relaxing with his feet on the dash board, and Kowalski was deep in thought wondering what the kid had against Z.E.R.O.

'Did we intervene with his plan to destroy the world?Did we ruin his life some how and if so, why don't we have any history on him?'. Kowalski kept on pondering about the kid that was lying in his lap.

As the three men walked out with Private in Rico's arms, a small plane was getting ready to take the agents to NYC. When everything was done all four men got inside with Skipper sitting next to Private, and Kowalski with Rico that sat in front . Soon the plane was gaining speed on the runway and started to lift up into the night sky heading to New York. After ten minutes, Kowalski had to inject a knock out drug to keep the kid unconscious as he was starting to stir, as Skipper was a wimp when it came to needles. When Skipper came back from hiding, a flight attendant gave then a phone saying it was from H.Q.

"Hello Penguins, so I hear you got the target?" Skipper sighed at the question, why else would they be coming back now?

"Yes we have the kid." He the glanced at the kid who looked cute and innocent as the warm sun light hit him, 'Ugh, why does the kid have to make me feel soft for him?'. The conversation wasn't long and H.Q only told them where to go while to keep the kid in snooze mode till they get there. As the trip would last a while, everyone got comfortable either sipping coffee, cleaning all the weapons in their pockets and sleeves, looking over blueprints, or out cold due to being stabbed in the neck with needles full of drugs every hour. Either way no one was, or could complain.

"Ah, sweet New York air boy's." Skipper continued to walk out the private airport still breathing in the air.

Once they got to the entrance, they were greeted with a agent from Z.E.R.O who opened the door to a black van much like their own. The man who was driving the van for the team was Burt. Burt had big ears, grey short hair and had a size large grey suit on. Burt was one of the organization's transport agents, he would drive cars all the way up to flying planes. By this time, the boys were hungry and tired as they were driven to the secret base in Manhattan that was under Central Park.

"Ah, welcome back Penguins. I hope you had a good flight?" Skipper nodded to the question that Mason had asked. Mason asked about the fight while he got a wheel chair for Rico so he could put the kid in it. The Penguins followed Mason through the base to be lead to a room with a chair that had straps. "Now this is the place the kid is going to stay for...questioning." a evil smirk ran across his face as he thought about the last part he said.

" By questioning you mean..." Skipper' s question was finished by Mason, " Brutal force is authorised, so I'm sure you'll have fun watching through the one way window." Mason pointed to a large mirror in the room but on the other side of said mirror, you could see through it into the room.

Men walked into the room and took the wheel chair and took Private to the chair with straps. After a few minutes, Private was bounded to the chair while Mason took the Penguins to the room with the one way window. Now they had to wait till he wakes up to be 'questioned' ,but the Penguins couldn't help feel guilty for the kid and what was to come for him.

**Oo, I wonder what will happen, like really as I'm still changing things in the plot as I go along so it fits :D anyway for people who read the end notes, I'm starting some one shots as I'm not good at committing to the long stories as I have learnt.**


	3. Scars wont heal nor will be forgotten

**Hi, this is got torture *yay* but nothing gruesome or anything *Aww* because I'm terrible at violence as I'm like 'There was blood and some more end' °~°**

**P.S I don't know if you have seen the hints about Privates parents that are in this and earlier chapters but if not, it doesn't matter.**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

Private woke up dazed and looked at his surroundings of grey walls and floor. "Ugh, where am I?" he winced in pain as he spoke as his throat felt like sandpaper. Slowly, he tried to pull his hands to his face but to soon realized they were strapped to a chair. He looked down to see his feet strapped as well. 'Think positive, at least I haven't been dumped in a ditch.' Private thought of all the stuff that would happen to him but the door opening brought him back.

" Ah, I see you've woken up." A tall man in a suit walked to him with two guards following. Private noticed the British accent of the man looking smug. " My name is Mason, and today you are going to answer the questions we give you, alright?". Mason leaned forward to the bounded boy waiting for a response.

"Why of course, it's not like I have something to hide." Private said it in the most sickly sweet voice he could, as a small grin pulled at his lips. Mason laughed "Ow, don't worried you will." and with that he turned heel and walked out, saying to the guards to proceed.

Mason went to meet the Penguins in the room to watch the 'questioning' and sat down with the look of excitement in his eyes. The guards started by asking his name to be answered with Private. When Private didn't tell his real name the guards got out a metal stick hooked up to a box. The guards asked again but got no answer, so they turned the box on and electricity went through the metal. Private tensed up with a blank expression on his face, showing no sign of fear as the metal came towards him.

"Arrr, ahhh!" Private bit his lip as he lowered his head when bolts of electricity burned his skin and sped all over his body.

Mason laughter fill the room but the Penguins just looked in pity for the kid as they heard his groans of pain. Rico normally got excited by these sort of things, but he didn't know what it was about the kid that made him want to protect him. All watched as the kid still didn't break from the electricity.

As Private let his head hang, the guards asked more question.

" So, these plans you stole, where are they." Private gave an unnerving smile and shook his head. The guards were puzzled by the boy' s smile but continued by getting a whip out. Private sat still as well as quite, only flinching and yelping when the whip hit him. It looked like Private had blocked out all the shouted questions at him as he sat there, blood seeping through his t-shirt and dropping down his face. One guard stared at Private then suddenly slapped him across the face real hard. Private lifted his head back and groaned to be replaced with a scream as he was kicked in the shoulder and felt it pop. He squeezed his eyes shut while his nails dug into the chair as tears escaped his baby blue eyes. Private would have looked adorable as his silent tears fell, if not for all the blood on him.

Mason looked unimpressed as Private still kept his mouth shut through the hole thing. Suddenly, Mason told the guards to quit it and take him to his cell for the time being. He announced for a meeting in ten minutes then walked away less than pleased.

Private was walking with two large guards by his side to his cell. As he walked down the corridors he noticed a room full of computers, which made his face light up as he carried on walking. When they got to the cell he was pushed in to land on his face while hearing laughter behind him as the door closed.

" Home sweet home." Private sat up and closed his eyes for a night full of treating his wounds or at least trying to.

Mason, Phil and the Penguins were all in a meeting room discussing the matter at hand. " Im sorry Mason, but there isn't anything on the kid. It's like the kid was never born." Kowalski rose from the computer and turned to the others.

" Mm, the kid has to have or know someone who can wipe his history clean." Everyone thought about Skipper' s theory and agreed but that didn't tell them who he was. After many cups of coffee and researching the meeting was dismissed.

"Ah, Phils right, everyone get a good nights sleep as we are going to be busy tomorrow to try and get the kid to talk." Both Phil and Mason walked out then the Penguins soon followed to head to their rooms.

" Lights out in ten, boys." The replies were either a grunt or a yes as everyone got ready in to P.J' s, then literally flopped onto their beds.

" Come on, come on, nearly ther- ah ha, got it!" Private jumped up from picking the lock on the door, then opened it a jar just so he could see out. Once sure that the coast was clear, he glided through the corridors in the shadows. When he was sneaking around he saw a computer room from earlier and it was an opportunity not to be missed. 'Well if I get the information about my parents I could use it as evidence, and steal some top secret plans while I'm at it.' Private decided there was more benefits to go and find out, so he did. As he made sure to be quite, he sat in front of a screen to hack himself in which was easy for him. As he sat in the dark room, he searched through files and finally can to a file name Tux. "Now to bring down Z.E.R.O for all they've done." And with that, Private click on the file that filled the screen up. Determination on his face slowly slid off to be replaced with sadness. " No, no it can't be true, but then again all those things they did to me...why wouldn't they do it to others..." He trailed off at the last words and sunk his head into his hands. Tears fell. His heart broke. Suddenly, his hands clenched up and the expression on his face turned into anger and hate. He stood up and smashed the screen that relieved some anger but he needed to get it all out his system. With out wasting a second, he headed for a room that had punch bags that he saw when walked to his cell.

" Those lying bastards, they used me all this time!" Private was punching a punch bag with all his anger that builded up. "I can't believe it was the other way round, that my parents were cold blooded villains and Z.E.R.O were trying to protect people.". He gave a round house that was pretty hefty. He gave out a fake laugh "Ha! The Dr Blowhole guy was properly using me, I mean he's just a villainous scum bag like my parents!". By now, as he wasn't wearing gloves, his hands were purple and one or two fingers were broken, but he didn't care and kept on punching and kicking.

" I can't believe they gave secret information of agents and plans out which lead to the agents being killed if they were undercover! Hu, bit like me stealing the weapon plans, no I'm not like them.". Private decided that he was going to help Z.E.R.O but first he was still angry.

At the door to the room Private was in, stood the Penguins, Mason and Phil all in awe at the boy. Slowly, the Penguins walked to Private with Mason and Phil trailing behind. Kowalski noticed the boy's hands and frowned in concern. By now, Private had noticed their presence and let them know by asking what they want. Mason and Phil just watched the kid' s moves that were pretty impressive and looked very painful if you were the target. Skipper asked what was wrong as he placed a hand on Private' s shoulder to stop him punching.

" Ha! Well maybe the fact is that everything I knew was a lie.". Before anyone could reply, Kowalski insisted that he treated Private' s wounds. When everyone agreed with Kowalski, he took Private away from the room with only Skipper and Rico following him.

Private stared at the lab he was in. Everywhere there was bottles, liquids, blueprints and inventions just dotted around. He looked down to see Kowalski fixing his hands and other wounds from questioning, while the other two stood next to Kowalski, just looking at Private. When Kowalski was done, he gave a friendly smile to Private who tried to give one back, but it was obvious he was sad and depressed. Kowalski stepped back a little from Private to give him space, but to only be filled with Skipper as he stepped in front of the kid.

"So, how did you get out?" Skipper had a blank expression while his azure eyes pierced right through Private.

"Um, I picked the lock." Private scuttled back when Skipper gave him a wide smirk. Skipper then asked why he didn't escape when he could of, only to be replied with I got a wrong to right.

"How did you get our plans from our data base?" Skipper' s eyes were full of curiosity as he awaited for an answer.

" I hacked your system, that's all.". Private laughed at the surprised looks of all three men. Kowalski asked how he could of hacked such an advanced system technology, like theirs. Private just said he is excellent when it comes to computers and hacking. While Kowalski was scribbling down notes at the new found information, Rico looked in awe at the kid, but Skipper grinned and asked why he would take the weapon plans and why he has no history.

" Well, I took the plans to give to Dr Blowhole to destroy you, and let's just say everyone has a skeleton in their closet, and I don't want mine to be found." Everyone was quite and just stared at Private in disbelief until Rico said Blowhole. Private just looked confused that they were shocked when he said Dr Blowhole.

"Please tell me you didn't give him the plans Private." It seemed like he was pleading as he slid his hand through his black hair in frustration.

"Uh, no. I haven't even heard back from him never mind giving him the plans." All three men instantly relaxed and sighed.

The Penguins and Private were all in the meeting room with Mason and Phil, as Private agreed to hack into Blowhole' s system to see where Blowhole himself will be. After ten minutes of sitting in front of the computer, Private had found out that tomorrow a shipment of weapons was ment to be picked up at the docks, and Blowhole was going to be there in person.

After Kowalski had made up a plan, Skipper ordered all his men to hit the hay as they needed everyone to be well rested. When Rico and Kowalski had left, Mason, Phil and Skipper looked at Private. First, Mason asked how could they trust him and not know if he is pretending he has changed.

"Well I kinda thought you were the bad guys, but then I hacked into some files and found out some people I knew... lied to me about you people.". Private looked down in shame then handed them a pen drive that he said was all the plans and ideas of weapons he stole." Ow, and I ' might of smashed on of your computers...maybe." Mason just glared at him then shook his head as he deleted all the contents of the pen drive. All three men agreed that they would give the kid a chance at which Private' s face lit up as he thanked them.

"Alright soldier, you go and get some rest as your coming with us tomorrow but you will stay in the car, you comprend?" Skipper gave a stern look to show he was serious at which Private just nodded and left to go to bed. Skipper and the other two men also went their separate ways for the night after finishing a few things, which was lots of boring black and white paperwork.

Drinking coffee, Skipper walked down the corridors to then notice a door open. Slowly he made his way to the door and peaked in to be greeted with the sight of a sleeping Private. He looked over his body and saw the bandages under his T-shirt that Kowalski did when in the lab, as he lay on the floor of the cell.

'Well I can't leave him to sleep on the floor, he has going on a mission with us tomorrow.' Skipper silently chuckled to himself on how he had a soft spot for Private, and there was no use in denying it to himself anymore . Carefully, he scooped the sleeping kid in his arms while still holding his coffee,and continued his way to his quarters.

Seeing that they had two bunk beds so having four beds, Skipper placed Private under his bed on the bunk then climbed up to his. As Skipper got ready he looked across the room to see this other soldiers muttering Doris or kaboom in their sleep. He smiled at his friends then he gazed at the soldier below him, then his heart just melted. There lay Private, curled in a ball with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. He was in his dream land; a place where he was happy and wanted, not hated.

**Hi Rocky here, just wanted to say I'm going to start on my one shots so won't be as soon updating this. Anyway I can't wait to get my one shots up :)**


	4. Where is he?

**Yay, I finally did this chapter. Sorry that is a bit shorter then the others, but I think next chapter will be longer. Anyway enjoy!**

**P.S, I've just seen the trailer for the Penguins own movie in the cinema! I laughed at the cheese puff part (sorry I forgot what Skipper called the crisps, something like dabbles...).**

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon do.**

" Up and atem boys, we got a big day ahead of us." Skipper stood in between the bunks with a cup of coffee in his hands. Slowly, Private got out of bed really confused to why he was there.

"Um, how did I get here sir?" Everyone turned to Private with a puzzled look except Skipper. Kowalski and Rico turned to Skipper for answers while Private looked around the quarters that the Penguins called H.Q.

"Boys, Private here needed to be well rested so I brought him here, that's all." The two men carried on with getting ready for the mission, while Private just stared.

"Uh sir, what should I do exactly?" Skipper spun around to the boy, smirked, then went across the room. When Skipper was walking back, Private could see he was holding a laptop and clothes.

"Put these on, also we got you a laptop in case we need you to hack into something." Private' s face lit up with happiness as he took the items gratefully and ran into the bathroom.

Later, when everyone was ready, Private came out with his new clothes. He wore a white tank top with a black jacket over it, dark demon jeans with white converse shoes. His blond hair was still wet from the shower but his face was still full of happiness.

" Looking dandy soldier. Alright, we need to be leaving in five minutes, so let's go! Come on!" Private followed the others with his laptop tight in his grasp.

"We should be there in few minutes sir." Kowalski looked up to his leader who held a firm gaze on the road. Slowly, his gaze turned to Private in the mirror as the boy had his knees to his chest, staring into space. Rico was loading guns and making sure he had everything they needed. Kowalski craned his neck as he spotted a warehouse that was their destination.

"Looks like we're here boy's." Skipper stopped the car behind some bushes to keep it hidden." Alright, we do as planned and Private, stay low so you don't bring attention to yourself." Rico handed Private a walkie talkie in case he was needed then followed his team out.

The three men sneaked into the warehouse hiding, until the back up squad surrounded the area ready in position. Skipper placed a finger on his earpiece as he talked in a whisper.

" Alright, we head in, surround Blowhole, arrest him, then bring him back and lock him in a dark cell, ok? Good, now roll out." Kowalski rolled his eyes at his leader' s 37.5% fool proof plan.

' Even science can't solve how we don't get killed with Skipper' s plans.' Kowalski' s thoughts were stopped as his team and Z.E.R.O squad team, trapped all Blowhole' s lobster agents but not Blowhole himself.

"Cheese and crackers man, I thought he was meant to be here." Skipper paced while gripping the bridge of his nose. Agents passed them bringing lobsters to vans or making phone calls to people.

"Sir, he may of seen us coming then escaped by via window." Skipper sighed in defeat, then went to ring Mason to see what he wants them to do now. Rico entertained himself by scaring some of the lobsters, while Kowalski pondered why Blowhole would let his lobsters get caught.

'Why would he let us get his agents, unless...'

"Kowalski, come on man, we're going back to base to then maybe do some training." Skipper grinned as Kowalski moaned at the word "training".

As the Penguins went behind the bushes where the car was, they saw that Private wasn't there. There, right in front of them was Private' s laptop and walkie talkie smashed to bits.

"Kowalski, analysis now!" Kowalski frantically scribbled on his clipboard while observing the scene.

"Ow, um sir, you may want to read this." Kowalski handed Skipper a note then waited for Skipper' s answer.

_Dear Penguins, I got your little Private, so if Kowalski is smart enough then come and get the boy. With hate, Dr Blowhole_.

Skipper' s knuckles went white as he squeezed the paper, then chucked it on the dirt. Skipper thought that I must of been Blowhole' s plan that arresting the lobsters was a distraction. Kowalski muttered to himself saying how stupid he was for not seeing his coming. Rico started rambling on under his breath while clicking his knuckles.

"Rico, drive us to H.Q as fast as you can without killing us, we got a fish to fry."

"Um sir, dolphins are mammals, not fish." Kowalski avoided his leader' s eyes as he was told he just ruined the moment. Skipper sighed then told everyone to just get in the car.

Everyone jumped out the car, some glad that the hell ride was over, then whisked though the corridors with a menacing vibe that they gave off. The three passed labs, computer rooms and meeting rooms while they sped though the base. When they came to a door, Skipper knock then entered when permitted to with his team.

"Mason, we got some bad news. Private has been kidnapped while on the mission by Blowhole." Mason stood up then frowned. He placed a hand on his chin as he paced the room.

"Penguins, you need to get that boy back or he could be used to hack our system. We can't let Blowhole to have our plans by any means necessary." Skipper nodded then led his team to their H.Q in the base to get started.

"Kowalski, see if you can find out where Private is. Rico, get the weapons ready and packed, we are getting young Private back and failure is not going to happen on my watch." Both men saluted then went to go and do their assigned task, but a voice filled the air while the T.V flashed to life.

"Hello pen-gu-ins."

**Hi, so wanted to say that there should be two or three chapters left *yay* so I'm nearly done with this story ^*°**

**Also I need your help for what one shot I should do. Like animalized, humanized and Kico, Pripper, Skilene...ect and sad story, happy story so I can give you a good one shot ^-^ **


	5. I need no dreamland now I've got you

**Hi, Rocky here with the last chapter of my first story, yay! I want to thank the people who review, favourite and follow, as I love to know people like my stories :) Also, the 'suction thingys' are from the episode 'best Foes, as I'm with Kowalski, I have no idea what they are called XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Private hung on the wall in Blowhole' s lair, shirtless from getting 'suction thingys' stuck onto him. As the last suction thingy was put on his chest, Blowhole grinned at the helpless boy.

"Well I think it's about time to call the Pen-gu-ins, don't you?" He turned to the computer then pressed some buttons which brought up the Penguins in their quarters."Hello Pen-gu-ins."

"Blowhole! What have you done with Private." Blowhole laughed at Skipper on the screen, then moved out the way so they could see Private. All gasped at Private as he had scars all over his body, some looking quite painful.

"Wha you done ta 'ivate!" Rico glared at Blowhole through the screen of the computer, but this made the villain laugh more.

"Yea, funny thing is, I didn't give him those scars. If I did hurt him, he would have wounds, not scars Rico." Suddenly, Blowhole pushed a button which cause Private to shout in pain, as electricity shot through his body.

"No!" Blowhole looked back to the screen to see Skipper shouting, Kowalski in shock, and Rico giving a glare that could kill. With one last smirk, the mad man cancelled the call leaving the screen dark.

The Penguins stood by the T.V, watching Blowhole as he sent electric through Private who shouted in pain.

"No!" Skipper felt his heart sink, but then replaced with anger and hate. Before another word could be spoken, Blowhole smirked as he cut the call, leaving the team in silence. Skipper spun around to his men, then spoke in a calm but ruthless voice." Men, let's give this mad man a real New York welcome, the Penguin way."

"Aye, aye Skipper." With a proud salute, Rico and Kowalski either went to get the weapons sorted, or trace the call to find Private. Skipper stood in silence, thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to the kid.

"Sir, I found the location, it's ten miles from here at a transport dock' s storage building. We can get there in about twenty minutes, less if we let Rico dive." Skipper stood up with his chest puffed out, while giving his trade mark smirk.

"Rico, grab the keys, I want you to get us to Blowhole as fast as you possible can." At hearing this, Rico gave a evil chuckle as he spun the car keys on his finger, then clasped them tight in his palm.

"Let's reak havoc t'night." Skipper smirked at Rico then headed out to the car park with his men following.

When the Penguins entered the vast car park, they ran to a black Land Rover, which was their own car out of many, as they didn't want to wreck their Lamborghini.

As Kowalski shut the last door open in the dark car, Rico floored it out of the base and into the evening of the city.

The team drove down the streets of New York, knocking down everything that came into the path of the car. Kowalski and Skipper clung on the seats looking a little concerned for their friend, as he had his tongue hanging out while he shouted in excitement when ever he destroyed something.

"Skipper, I can say without doubt, that this is going to be traumatizing." Skipper turned his gaze off Rico to Kowalski who was trying to hold his lunch down.

"Agreed."

"Private, I'm going to ask you again, where are the files to the plans?" Blowholw glared at the boy who he had tried to break for ages, but without any luck.

"Look, you ain't getting them, as they have been deleted when I went to Z.E.R.O." Private screamed when his arm was smashed against the wall he hung from, as the bone cracked. Private bit his lip while Blowhole was face to face to him, trying to forget the excruciating pain in his arm which he knew was impossible to do.

"And to think not long ago you where going to be along side me, helping me destroy the ones you now are loyal to. Such a shame, but ow well, if I can't break you, I'll just keep having my fun."With that, he swung a hit to his face which made a small gash on the cheek bone area. The villain smiled as Private' s face went pale when a guard with torture tools came in.

"Ugh, w-who's that." Private knew he wouldn't break, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt, so he really didn't want to spend time with this guy and all his tools.

"Like I said, I'll just keep having my fun, so have a nice time young Private." With that, Blowhole left the room closing the door behind him, then walked down the hall as he heard the cries and shouts of pain from his prisoner.

"Ahh! Be careful soldier, I want this car to be in one piece when we get home!" Skipper glared at Rico who just drove into a dustbin that gave a loud smack to the car.

"Sorry Skipper, heh he..." Rico gave a nervous chuckle as his leader glared daggers into him. They carried on driving past storage containers until Rico stopped the car behind one, then pointed ahead of them at a storage building which was their destination. Skipper saw some lobsters guarding the main door to the building.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper could see his Lieutenant scribbling on his clipboard in the wind mirror as he thought up options.

"We could sneak to the fire exit which is out of view from the guards, then enter in." Kowalski gazed up from his clipboard to his leader who gave a nod in agreement.

As the three men hid in the bushes next to some storage crates, Skipper spied through binoculars, checking the area for the all clear. When he gave the binoculars back to Rico, Skipper signalled for both of them to follow him across the open area to the building. Quickly, the three ran to the shadows of the building, being stealthy as they didn't want to be heard nor seen.

"Kowalski" Skipper whispered to Kowalski who walked to the fire exit, slowly opening it. Kowalski peeked inside then opened the door fully, then waited for the other two to enter first.

Water dripped from the flickering light that lit up the grey corridor. The cold breeze shivered up their spines from the open wooden fire exit door.

"Kowalski, where to now?" Skipper scanned the corridors for any traps, while listening for any guards that may walk by.

"We should go right, then left to a corridor where the main room is stationed, so then we can find where Private is in the building." Everyone nodded, then descended down the dim lit corridor when Skipper pressed himself against the wall, which was quickly followed by the others. Round the corner, there was sounds of footsteps coming there way, so the Penguins got ready to solve the problem.

"Ah-mmth" The lobster was muffled, then with a few moves, he was out cold on the damp floor. Skipper carried on round the corner while Rico and Kowalski stepped over the lobster then followed pursuit. They carried on sneaking down the cold and empty corridors with the same walls, and the same floors.

After a while, they ended up outside of the main room, Skippers hands tightly around the handle of the door. Skipper looked at both of his men,who gave a nod, they were both ready.

"Alight boys, I want you," Skipper turned his gaze to Kowalski "to go and find where Private is, while we will make sure the coast is clear, understood?" His soldiers gave a quick salute which was returned by their leader with a smirk. Quickly, Skipper opened the door, then rushed inside after his team mates who were quick to knock out the one lobster guard.

Computers and screens filled one side of the room which Kowalski headed to to find where they placed Private. Skipper stood with Rico who was looking outside the room to make sure no one was coming. After a few clicks, Kowalski was in the software that he envied very much. Suddenly his face lit up while he was going to say something to the others, but was cut of by someone else.

"Hello my flightless foes" Everyone turned to the other side of the room where Blowhole stood, while his lobsters piled in though the door behind him. Skipper mentally face planted himself for not securing that door. With a simple push of a button, the door where Rico stood guard slammed shut, then locked.

"What have you done to Private, Blowhole!" The maniac laughed at the men who where now side by side in a fighting pose. His metal eye seemed to shine red as the crimson blood of all those that have fallen because of him, while he stared at his enemy's faces which were filled with anger and determination.

"I don't have time to talk with you, but ow well. Lobsters, attack!" With that, his minions charged to the Penguins, but this elite force was always ready to fight even if they were outnumbered.

"Boys, let's give it our all." Skipper nodded to his team while he round housed a lobster who fell instantly. Rico swung his bat which smashed the nose of a lobster who cried out in pain, then went out cold as Kowalski punched the back of his head. Kowalski locked someone's arms behind their back, then threw him to a charging lobster which made both go out cold. Blowhole looked in terror, as his last lobster got his arm broken by Rico, then a kick to the head which sent him falling.

"Dam you, do you know how hard it is to replace my guards!?" Blowhole was sent tumbling backwards as Skipper kicked him in the stomach, blood seeping though his cut on his forehead.

"It's over Blowhole, you've lost, and we've won." The villain growled at them the quickly pressed a button by the computers which sent him down a trap door, escaping once again. Skipper hit the floor where he had escaped, while he swore he would knock the living daylights out of mad man when he had a chance.

"One minute to self destruct." The computer voice echoed out thought the base, while the team looked worried as they still didn't have Private.

"Kowalski, options!" The scientist turned to his leader, looking a little shocked from all that had happened.

"Before Blowhole came, I found out where Private is, follow me!"

The Penguins ran down corridors, following Kowalski, until they came to a door which the lieutenant kicked down, without wasting anytime time, they rushed in to be met with an unpleasant sight. Private lay on the floor, blood oozing out wounds and his mouth. His hair was matted with blood, while his arm looked broken, so did his ankle.

"Private!" All shouted in unison as they ran to the boy who was out cold. Rico carefully picked him up, making sure not to hurt him, then turned to Skipper. The computer voice spoke before Skipper could, announcing there was thirty seconds left to self destruct.

"Team, let's more out!" Without hesitation, the Penguins ran out into the corridors to the fire exit. With in a turn of a corner, the fire exit door was in sight, to which the team bolted for as the countdown from fifteen begun

They leaped out the door to run far as possible from the building, while Rico had to carry Private.

They ran on the concrete of the docks, half way to there car that was behind a storage crate, when a loud grumble came from the building. Suddenly, clouds of fire burst thought the building which tumbled in the fierce explosion. The Penguins lay on the ground from the force and heat that erupted, crawling to the car that was in sight.

"Kaboom!" Rico got in the car after putting Private in, then started to play with a stick of TNT, looking worried at the wounded boy next to him.

"Kowalski, will Private be ok?" Skipper took his glance off the road to look at a sorry looking lieutenant. Kowalski looked him in the eye, trying to find the right words for his paranoia leader.

" I'm not sure. Right now he doesn't look that bad, maybe a few broken bones and cuts, but there could be much more internal and brain damage, not to mention the affects of him mentally." Skipper glanced to the battered Brit, slowly breathing. He turned back to the road ,determined to get back to base and get Private treated as fast as possible.

" Come on 'rivate, hang on." Rico stared at the cold and unconscious body, while they dove though New York, breaking all the rules and speed limits as they did.

They black Land Rover skidded through the car park until it got to its parking space. The Penguins quickly got out, with Rico carrying Private, then ran to the doors to the base. They sprinted though all the H.Q' s cars ,then pushed the doors open to be greeted with busy workers and loud talking.

"Ah Skipper, are you all ok. We heard that there was an explosion at the building you were at." Skipper pushed Mason out the way, then kept on moving forward, as did his team. Mason was confused until he saw Private in Rico' s arms."Ow...".

"Come on boys, we need to bring him to the medical ward." Skipper skidded down the corridors, passing many different rooms which were no help to him. They all came to a door with a red cross on it which they burst though.

Beds lined up in rows, with many nurses and doctors wandering about. Clean white tiles reflected the wounded four that stood on its shiny surface.

"Ow my goodness, nurse I need you to get the operation room ready now!" A doctor took Private from Rico, then scurried off with many others following him. A few nurses came up to the three men, then started to fix some of the cuts and burns, but none were serious. As they got bandaged up, they watch people running in and out of the operating room, grabbing stuff or removing things from the room to make space.

The Penguins were in the waiting room of the ward, Skipper pacing up and down in thought. Kowalski sat down with Rico who was tossing a coin mindlessly. Suddenly, the door opened to the ward, then the doctor came out to them.

"How is he?" Skipper stood in front of the doctor, awaiting answers.

"He has a broken arm, ankle and two ribs. Also, some deep wounds and blood loss, but he should be perfectly fine except from feeling sore when he wakes up." The team let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding. Skipper was quick to ask what all of them wanted to know.

"Can we go to see him?" The doctor looked back at the door to the ward then to the leader.

"Mm, well you can, but he needs rest so be quiet." With that, the three men rushed inside to the ward.

They sped past the rows of beds and draws until they got to a boy hooked up with wires and machines. Carefully, Kowalski looked over Private at his pale, dry face.

"Mmm, ugh, my head." Slowly, Private opened his eyes, while he placed a hand on his head. The other two carefully leaned over Private, looking at him as well." Um, why are you looking over me like that?" Skipper grinned at the boy, then sat down on the end of the bed.

"Private, you've been though a lot, we were worried for you soldier." Kowalski and Rico nodded in agreement, while they sat on the plastic chairs next to the bed.

"Ow, well what happened, as I can't really remember coming here." Kowalski sat up in his chair, then cleared his throat.

"Well, we found you unconscious in Dr Blowhole' s lair, then got you out before the building exploded-" Rico quickly chimed in before he could carry on speaking.

"Kaboom!" Kowalski gave Rico a glare for cutting him off.

"Uh right, then we got you back here where they did an operation, and told us that you have a broken arm, ankle and two ribs, as well as some cuts and blood loss." Kowalski took in a massive breath of air, after talking so quick without stopping, while the rest looked at him like the mad man he was.

"Ok... thanks for filling me in Kowalski, I think." Skipper quickly changed the topic to something he was eager to know.

"Private, where did you get those scars on your body?" Private gave his full attention to Skipper, face turning even more pale.

"Um, w-well." Private slumped his shoulders back, while giving a deep sigh." My parents line of work meant that they joined up with bad people, like Blowhole bad. These bad people which include my parents, found it fun to inflict pain on others, which was me." Private stared at the white sheets like he was seeing his memories being played on it.

"So they-" Kowalski was cut off as Private spoke.

"I'd rather not go into details, but I think you can get the gist of it." Private laughed at a thought in his head." You know, your the closest thing I've had as friends, and I was kidnapped then interrogated by you." He chuckled at the last part as he remembered the interrogation.

"It's good to see you smiling again young Private, but you need to get some rest, doctors orders." With that, then Penguins left to let Private get some rest.

Night began to fall, spilling over the glowing sky until darkness covered it all. The nocturnal animals came out to play in the vast Central Park, as agents of Z.E.R.O were in their slumber.

Private looked out the window to see the sun slowly creeping up the horizon. As the door opened to the room, he spun around to see some visitors walking to him.

"Ah, hello Private. Are you feeling ok?" Mason greeted him with a warm smile, then sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Hi guys." Private waved at the Penguins who waved or smiled back.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I'm sorry I have to bother you, but I need to ask you something. Did you give Blowhole any information while you where captured?" Private smiled at the man in the brown suit.

"No, I didn't. They can't break me that easily." Mason smiled, pleased that they had one less worry to think about.

"Well , I think it's best if I leave you to discuss the exciting news." Private gave Mason a questioning look which Mason just smiled at as he left.

"What does he mean by exciting news?" Skipper stepped forward with his azure eyes full of excitement.

"Well, we had a meeting last night, and we came up with a proposal for you. If you want, we would like it if you'd join our team." Private' s face shone with happiness as he sat up straight in the bed.

"That would be amazing!" The Penguins that now have four in the team, all smiled that Private was apart of them.

"You know that this isn't going to be easy, I mean I will work you hard till you are at the best of your abilities. Are you up for it? " Skipper looked at Private who was giving an amused smirk.

"Skipper, I've been working hard all my life and it wasn't easy, so yeah, I'm up for it." Skipper patted the boy on the back for his enthusiasm, then stood up straight, puffing his chest out.

"Then I officially announce that you are the private of the Penguins." Kowalski came in front, then handed him a laptop like the old one he had.

"Try not getting it smashed this time." Kowalski ruffled his hair before standing next to Skipper and Rico.

After staying the day at the ward to make sure he was ok, Private was getting pushed in a wheelchair by Rico in Central Park.

"Where are we going Skippa?" Skipper looked over his shoulder to the boy who had just got back from a hell ride from Rico.

"To our, and your new base, which is really our home." Private gave a confused look towards him.

"But I thought the quarters back at the main base was your... base? Wait I'm confused, what do you call what?" Kowalski chuckled, then explained to him.

" The H.Q or base, what ever you want to call it, under Central Park is Z.E.R.O' s H.Q, but all the teams like us, the Badgers, the Otters and unfortunately the Lemurs, have our own base outside Z.E.R.O' s H.Q.

The placed where we stayed in the main base was our quarter where we slept if we needed to stay at base for any reason."

"Ow, ok." They carried on walking, or getting pushed at dangerous speeds, until they came to a tall apartment building.

Private looked around the reception of the building, seeing a red haired woman at the desk, looking board and grumpy. They entered the the small metal box, know as an elevator, then pressed the last button, number four.

As they walked down the corridor, Private looked at the cream walls, wooden floor, and all the plants or small trees that filled the corridor. Suddenly, they stopped at the last door, then Skipper got a key and unlocked it. After Skipper and Kowalski walked in, Rico pushed Private in as well to his new base, H.Q or home, he decided to call it whatever he felt like at the moment of time. When be got wheeled in, he saw some chemicals and weapons just lying about.

"Wow, this place is awsome!" Rico stopped him by the couch, the sat next to him.

" ' rivate, you should see the rest of the place." Private looked at Rico who was giving a grin as he chuckled. Kowalski sat down next to Rico when he and Skipper came back into the room, but Skipper stood in front of them all.

"Ok, I think it's best if we tell you a few things first. I am the leader, Kowalski is my lieutenant and the scientist, so he's normally in his lab making inventions that sooner or later blow up." Skipper gave a quick glare at Kowalski who was mumbling something inaudible."Rico here is our weapons expert, and has everything in his pockets and other places I don't want to know about. You'll get used to it in a while. Anyway, just because you're injured, doesn't mean you can't do training, but you can't use your legs, and your arms...you know what, you can learn by watching us, then when your out the casts, we will start your training."

"Yes sir." Skipper clasped his hands together, then walked to the other side of the room where the kitchen was.

"Rico, take Private to bed, I want him fully awake tomorrow." Kowalski got up from the couch, then told Rico he would take Private as he too was tired. Rico just shrugged as he got up, then walked to the fridge.

The room had two bunk beds, like the quarters back at the main base.

Private took the bottom left bunk, as Kowalski had took the bottom right one, and he couldn't climb the bunk to get to the top. As he snuggled into the warmth, he could hear Kowalski lightly breathing, Skipper flipping through paper, then Rico laughing at the telly.

'Home, sweet home' Private closed his eyes, ready to fall into the sweet darkness, but tonight, he wasn't going to go to his dream land, as he was all ready in a place where he was happy and wanted...

**Well, this is defiantly the longest chapter I've done! Ok, I'm planning to tweak the story, like fix the grammar ect. Also, on my page I've put when I will update some of my stories, so if you want to know when the next update is, it should be on there.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the people who read my stories, BYE =°u°= **


End file.
